User blog:Blueeyes72096/Take A Fun Survey
I was bored and hoping to make the vibe around here more positive in lieu of certain events, so here's a fun survey for you guys! 1. If you woke up as the opposite sex, what's the first thing you would do? 2. Are you addicted to anything? 3. What do you look for in a guy or girl? 4. Has an animal ever attacked you? 5. When was the last time someone made you laugh really hard? 6. Do you find piercings and tattoos attractive? 7. What's the weirdest thing you've ever licked? 8. When you wake up, what's the first thought that runs through your head? 9. Are you religious? If not, do you identify as atheist or agnostic? 10. Are you ever purposely irritating? 11. Would you ever play strip poker? 12. If you could move in with any celebrity, who would it be? 13. Look right behind you. What do you see? 14. What's your favorite thing about your bedroom? 15. What career path do you want to follow in life? 16. What would you be doing right now if your internet was down? 17. How do you typically spend your weekends / free time in general? 18. Are you in a good or bad mood right now? 19. Do you enjoy parties or are they not for you? 20. Which foreign country do you most want to visit? 21. Did a lot change in your life this year? 22. When was the last movie you watched that you didn't particularly like? 23. If you have an iPod, list all of the songs you have in your library. If you don't have an iPod, simply list some of your favorite songs. 24. Can you lick your elbow? 25. If you jumped out of your bedroom window right now, how injured would you be? 26. If you were dating someone and they cheated on you, is there a possibility that you would take them back at some point or no? 27. Have you ever had a crush on someone that you knew you couldn't have no matter what the circumstances? 28. Do you sing in the shower? 29. Have you ever been teased because of your name? 30. Name a song that you would consider to be an anthem for your life. 31. Are you good at keeping secrets? 32. Did you ever attempt to follow a rainbow to the very end? 33. If a random old man started hitting on you, how would you react? 34. Have you ever seen a Broadway show in New York City? 35. Do you speak your mind and tell it like it is 100% regardless of what people may think of what you have to say? 36. Have you ever lost a friend that you thought would be in your life forever? 37. What would you do if a random person on the street came up to you and punched you in the face out of nowhere for no reason? 38. Have you ever been caught naked? 39. Have you ever been in a physical fight? 40. Have you ever been / did you ever get suspended from school? 41. What is your opinion on open relationships? 42. Have you ever done anything illegal? 43. Be honest: if you were in a horror movie type of situation, would you have a chance of surviving? 44. Would you ever have an online relationship? 45. Would you be able to handle a long distance relationship? 46. Have you ever gotten in trouble for something you didn't do? 47. Have you ever had surgery? 48. Have you ever broken a bone? 49. Are there a lot of things about your life that your parents don't know? 50. Have you ever received a prank phone call? 51. If you had to choose, would you rather own just cats in your life or just dogs? 52. What is the last thing you ate? 53. If you could speak another language, what would it be? 54. Do you like Disney? 55. Do you like 80's movies? 56. What did you do on your last birthday? 57. Do you like your name or would you change it if you got the chance? If so, what to? 58. Do you have any brothers or sisters? If so, how many? 59. Are you an introvert, an extrovert, or a mixture of both? 60. Do you like rollerskating? 61. Have you ever been camping? 62. Are you a fan of one of the following? - The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, The Chronicles Of Narnia 63. What is your middle name? 64. Name some websites you currently have open. 65. Are you single or in a relationship? 66. Have you ever been kissed? 67. 5 years from now, where do you hope to be in your life? 68. Do you like playing videogames? 69. Have you ever given into peer pressure? 70. Where do you want to live in the future? Bonus. Post a picture IF YOU CHOOSE TO *100% optional* Category:Blog posts